dare the Akatsuki!
by Lukercy-Lover-Forever
Summary: dare the akatsuki anything you want. review each chapter with new dares and i will update every time i get a review or reviews. you can also dare one of the members to go on a date with you,ect. so review please rated M just in case any weird dares.!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to dare the Akatsuki.

Faith: I am your host. I know there's a ton of these stories but I really wanted to do my own. You know how it goes, you can dare the members of the Akatsuki anything expect really gross stuff. Also you can ask to date one of the members. Oh and I guess you can also dare the other Narto charctors.

Pein: you give any dares and we will hurt you.

Faith: Pein be quiet.

Sasori: why us?

Faith: Sasori! *glomps Sasori*

Sasori: *shocked* what are you doing Faith.

Faith: glomping you.

Sasori: why?

Faith: cause your so cute.

Sasori: *smirks*

Members

Pein

Konan

Deidara

Sasori

Hidan

Kakuzu

Zetsu

Tobi

Itachi

Kisame

Other Naruto people.

Faith: Okay so please review and give me some dares. And check out my other stories too. I love you all. Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith: hello everybody and welcome to the second chapter of dare the Akatsuki!

Hidan: *in sarcastic voice* oh : *glares at Hidan*

Hidan: what the hell, why are you looking at me like that?

Faith: *blushes* thanks Sasori, your amazing!

Sasori: *shrugs*

Faith: does that mean you like me Sasori?

Sasori: what no way *tiny voice*

Faith: okay first reviewer is litewarior4. Welcome, welcome.

Litewarior4: thanks for having me Faith.

Faith: thanks for reviewing!

Litwarior4: okay I have a lot of dares today. *grins evilly*

Deidara: why do I have a bad feeling about this un?

Litewarior4: okay *laughs manically* Itachi, I dare you to go into a closet tied up with your fan girls.

Itachis: *glares* no way will I do that.

Faith: *grabs Itachi's arm, and throws him into the closet.* litewarior4 how would you like to tie him up?

Litewarior4: *walks over and ties Itachi up*

Faith: *opens door and Itachi fan girls run into the closet*

Litewarior4: *locks closet door*

Itachi: NO, HELP ME SOMEBODY, HELP ME!!!

Faith: *laughing*

Akatsuki: *scared to see what's next*

Litewarior4: *grins* okay then Pein I dare you ti rip your piercing's out.

Pein: *mouth open*

Faith: *walks over and shuts Pein's mouth* you know Pein you keep doing that and a fly will file in.

Pein: I will not do that I am the leader of the Akatsuki for crying out loud!

Faith: *glares at Pein* do it or else I'll throw you off a cliff into my pet aligators.

Pein: *scared* fine, fine I'll do it.

Pein: *screaming while taking his piercing's out*

Akatsuki expect Pein: *laughing*

Faith: that's mean you guys *laughing too*

Faith: what's next warior4? I'm going to call you that okay?

Warior4: fine with me.

Warior4: kisame eat shark- fin soup.

Kisame: what no way!

Faith: just do it or else, the cliff *evil music in background*

Kisame: *cries while eating the soup*

Warior4: next Zetsu mow a school's lawn.

Zetsu: *shrugs* it could be worse. **you got that right.**

Zetsu: *mowing school lawn, looks like he's having fun*

Faith: okay then I did not think that he would enjoy it. Lol

Faith: okay Warior4 next dares.

Warior4: *grinning evilly* Tobi I dare you to eat sugar.

Deidara: *gasping for air* no please no un.

Tobi: oh boy, Tobi gets to eat sugar.

Hidan: no Tobi don't eat sugar be a good boy and don't!

Faith: *hands Tobi cookies* here you go Tobi, be a good boy and eat them.

Tobi: * takes plate and eats cookies*

~ 3 minutes later~

Akatsuki expect Tobi: *cowering in corner.*

Tobi: *jumping up and down* TOBI'S A GOOD BOY, TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!

Faith: okay then. Sasori are you okay.

Sasori: help me!

Deidara: no help me un!

Pein: I'm the leader so help me!

Faith: *walks to corner and saves Sasori.* your welcome Sasori.

Sasori: * starring at Faith*

Faith: Danna? you there?

Sasori: *snaps out of his trance* ummm yeah thanks Faith.

Faith: *blushes*

Faith: I'm sorry warior4 continue.

Warior4: okay Hidan you have to go a week without any ritual's.

Hidan: what the fuck! No fucking way! Jashion-sama will curse you!

Faith: sorry Hidan but you have to.

Hidan: humph.

Warior4: Deidara you have to build a puppet and you can't blow it up.

Deidara: no way un! That's not art un!

Sasori: that's true art Deidara you should be glad.

Deidara: art is fleeting un!

Sasori: it's eternal brat!

Deidara: fleeting un!

Sasori: eternal brat!

Faith: it's eternal now do the dare Dei.

Deidara: *growls* fine un.

~while Deidara was working on his puppet.~

Warior4: sasori you have blow up Hiroku.

Sasori: no way. *growls*

Faith: *walks over to Sasori*

Faith: *gives Sasori puppy dog eyes* please Danna I promise I'll help you rebuild Hiroku.

Sasori: *sighs* fine.

Faith: *walks over to Deidara* Dei can I borrow one of your clay bombs?

Deidara: ummm yeah sure un. *throws a clay bomb and returns to his dare*

Faith: *hands bomb to Sasori* here you go Danna.

Sasori: *puts bomb on Hiroku* Katsu!

The bomb explodes and Hiroku bursts into millions of pieces.

Faith: *hugs Sasori* it'll be fine Danna, I'll help you rebuild it.

Sasori: *hugs back* okay.

Hidan: oooooo puppet boy likes Faith.

Sasori: *glares at Hidan* shut up or I'll turn you into a puppet.

Hidan: fine!

Warior4: okay that was funny. *laughing*

Warior4: okay Konan I dare you to go on a date with me.

Konan: *blushes*

Warior4: oh and Kakuzu you have to pay for the date.

Kakuzu: no my poor money.

Faith: *laughs* well that's the first chapter of Dare the Akatsuki. Thanks for reading and review so you can be in the story.

Warior4: yeah review it's really fun to be on the show.

Warior4: *leaves with Konan and Kakuzu's money.* lol

Faith: until next time J


	3. Chapter 3

Faith: hey everybody! Wow two chapters in one day.! Thanks so much my fellow readers. Okay well poor Itachi *points to Itachi in dark corner rocking back and forth* is pretty much scarred for life now thanks to his "fan girls." Hidans going crazy without his rituals.

Deidara made a pretty good puppet. Tobi's calmed down from his "sugar rush." Pein is still in pain (wow bad joke lol) from his earlier dare. Zetsu had such great time mowing the school's lawn, he took a job at the school mowing the grass every three days.

Kakuzu is mad at the dent Warior4 and Konan made in his wallet on there date. Oh and speaking of their date, they had such a great time together that Konan is hoping he comes back.

Oh and Sasori and I have been rebuilding Hiroku, and it's turning out really well. One because Hiroku will be way better, and two I get to spend time with Sasori.

Note to litewarior4: you can review and give dares as much as you want because I'll just put you in with another reviewer and the story will be longer so review as much as you want!.

Faith: okay our next reviewer is Kuragari rya!

Rya: *walks in waving* hello everybody.

Faith: hey Rya.

Rya: I have a ton of review today *smirks*

Konana: I don't think I'm going to like her.

Rya: *laughs evilly* for my first dare, I dare Tobi to get high on weed then "help" people with problems for two whole chapters.

Tobi: *looking confused, then walks over to Zetsu* Zetsu what's weed?

Zetsu: well Tobi… it's a drug, a really bad drug.

Tobi: but if it's bad Tobi doesn't want to do it, Tobi wants to be a good boy.

Faith: Tobi you'll be "helping" people if you do it *trying not to laugh*

Tobi: *perks up* okay Tobi will do it, Tobi will do it!

Zetsu: *groans* this is going to turn out badly.

Tobi: *gets high on weed* Zetsu, why is there a a purple unicorn beside you?

Zetsu: *sighs*

Tobi: Sempai, I can help you with your problem *sing song voice*

Deidara: I don't have a problem un.

Tobi: yeah you do Sempai, you look like a girl but you're a guy…. I think.

Deidara: why you little uncultured brat un!! *chases after Tobi*

Tobi: waaahhhh Tobi was just trying to be a good boy, doing the dare. *running*

Sasori: hey Deidara brat is mine.

Faith: yeah lol.

Faith: let's just get on with the dares while those two are ummm "fighting."

Rya: okay, Itachi you have to smile and be nice to people for two whole chapters.

Itachi: *rocking back in forth in the corner* no!

Rya: yes now do it or, or, or the cliff *evil music*

Faith: oh speaking of the cliff, I need to feed my aligators.

Everyone: *anime sweat drop*

Itachi: *stands up* no need for that.

Itachi: *smiles*

Faith: oh my gosh!!

Kisame: he- he's smiling?

Hidan: it burns!!!!

Itachi: Hidan I'm going to…

Faith: ah ah ah. You have to be nice.

Itachi: I'm going to give you a big hug. *cheery voice*

Hidan: *backing away* stay back you blind Uchiha.

Faith: *sweat drop* okay then. Let's continue.

Rya: Kakuzu you have to hurt Pein.

Kakuzu: sweet!!

Pein: *glares*

Kakzu: I mean, I'm not doing that.

Rya: *walks over to Kakuzu*

Kakuzu: *nodding, then smiles* okay

Kakuzu: *walks over to Pein and starts beating him up*

Faith: *laughing* what did you do to make him do it?

Rya: *shrugs* 500 ryo.

Sasori: this is too good *video taping*

Rya: okay next I dare zetsu to fight against himself.

Zetsu: okay. **bring it on.**

White side: no you bring it cause you can't bring anything!

**Black side: you wanna bet.**

White side: yeah!

**Black side: *bites white sides arm***

White side: ow, no fair.

**Black side: oh it's so fair. **

Faith: *sweat drop* okay that's just creepy.

Sasori: I agree.

"crash" "boom"

Deidara: die Tobi!

Tobi: eeeeahhhhhhh, I'm sorry Sempai I… ooooo pretty pink pony.

Tobi: *screaming* no Sempai.

Faith: okay there still going out it.

Rya: *laughing*

Rya: Kisame jump off the clip.

Kisame: what! Why me?

Rya: I don't know, I know because I said so.

Faith: she has you there Kisame, you have to do the dare.

Kisame: this is so not fair. *walks over to cliff*

Kisame: *jumps off cliff* *screaming*

Rya: *laughing* wait isn't he going to be dead?

Faith: nope, well yeah but I'll just bring him back alive.

Faith: *snaps fingers*

Kisame: *looking around* am I dead?

Faith: nope you're alive.

Kisame: thanks gosh.

Rya: okay *grinning evilly* Konan I dare you to wear tight exposing cloths.

Konan: *shrugs* okay it could be worse.

Konan: *goes to other room*

Faith: this should be interesting.

Konan: *comes out in super micro mini and a super tight halter top*

Hidan: my eyes!!!

Rya: that's not all.

Konan: what!

Rya: you also have to kiss Hidan on the lips.

Konan and Hidan: no way.

Faith: do it or else… *evil music*

Sasori: I'd do it Konan.

Konan: *walks over to Hidan and kiss's him on the lips.*

Konan: *pulls away* happy?

Rya: Very.

Rya: * laughing like a maniac* now for my last dare.

Faith: this is going to be good I can tell.

Rya: * sing song voice* oh Deidara.

Deidara: *stops chasing Tobi* what un!

Rya: *sing song voice* come here.

Deidara: no way un. I'm trying to kill Tobi yeah.

Rya: *evil voice* get your fucking ass over here Deidara!!

Deidara: *walks over* gosh un!

Sasori: *chuckling*

Rya: *looking at Sasori, then Deidara.

Rya: Deidara I dare you to kiss Sasori… on the lips.

Deidara: no way un.

Sasori: no.

Hidan: awww puppet boy doesn't want to do the dare because he has a crush on our host.

Sasori: *walks over to Hidan* *punches him in the face*

Hidan: ow that hurt you dumb puppet.

Faith: *glares* shut up Hidan.

Hidan: make me.

Faith: *throws him off cliff.*

Hidan: *yelling while falling* you forgot that I'm immortal.

Faith: *shrugs* oh well.

Rya: do the dare now.

Deidara: fine un. *kiss's Sasori on the lips*

Deidara: *pulls away* blah

Sasori: *on floor wiping his tongue? *

Faith: even though I am a HUGE fan of SasoDei, *whispers* I still like Sasori.

Sasori: what did you say Faith?

Faith: *blushes* nothing Sasori, nothing.

Rya: that was good.

Faith: okay that's the end of this chapter so keep on reviewing cause you can review as much ad you want.

Rya: *waving* bye everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Faith: hey everyone. Another chapter wooo hooo!!!

Hidan: *sarcastic voice* yeah yippee.

Faith: okay well here's what's been happening since Rya left.

Tobi's still really high on the weed and is still helping people with their "problems."

Itachi's still smiling away, and acting nice. I think we may see a new Itachi more often. Lol

Kakuzu is on kitchen duty for the next month because of what he did to Pein. Well it was worth seeing. Lol.

Everyone's been avoiding Zetsu ever since his dare. *shudder*

Kisame is scared of the cliff. I can't blame him for that. Lol

Konana is back in her old cloths and has been washing her tongue out with soup every chance she gets.

And well Sasori and Deidara are avoiding each other ever since the "kiss."

Faith: that pretty much sums it up, so welcome back litewarior4!!!

Warior4: *walks in waving* hey everyone!

Konan: *runs to Warior4* hey your back!

Warior4: *smiles* yup.

Faith: okay I'm guessing you have some dares today?

Warior4: you better bet. *smirks*

Kakuzu: why does me and my wallet have a bad feeling about this.

Warior4: okay first Tobi in front of Deidara sing dude looks like a lady.

Tobi: Yay Tobi gets to Sing!

Tobi: *walks over to Deidara and starts singing*

"Cruised into a bar on the shoreHer picture graced to grime on the doorShe a long lost love at first biteBaby maybe you're wrong, but you know it's all rightThat's rightBackstage we're having the timeOf our lives until somebody sayForgive me if I seem out of lineThen she whipped out her gunTried to blow me awayDude look like a ladyDude look like a ladyDude look like a ladyDude look like a ladySo never judge a book by it's coverOr who you're going to love by your loverLove put me wise to her love in disguiseShe had the body of a venusLord imagine my surpriseDude look like a ladyDude look like a ladyDude look like a ladyDude look like a ladyWhat a funky ladyShe like it like it like it like thatHe was a ladyBaby let me follow you downLet me take a peek dearBaby let me follow you downDo me, do me, do me all nightBaby let me follow you downTurn the other cheek dearBaby let me follow you downDo me, do me, do me, sue me"

Deidara: why you little twerp un!

Tobi: I'm sorry Sempai, Tobi was just trying to help!!

Faith: okay that was hilarious.

Warior4: I know right. *laughing*

Hidan: that song fits him well.

Warior4: *evil glare at Hidan*

Hidan: *backs away* w- what do you want.

Warior4: you kissed my girlfriend!!

Hidan: it was a dare!!

Warior4: well I dare Zetsu to eat Hidan and his sythe.

Zetsu: yummy.

Hidan: *screaming* leave me alone Zetsu.

Akatsuki expect Hidan: *watching Hidan get eaten by Zetsu*

Faith: now we have to bring him back. *sad look*

Faith: *snaps finger*

Hidan: *still screaming*

Faith: you're back Hidan!

Hidan: *silent*

Warior4: that's what you get for kissing my girl Hidan!

Hidan: it was a fucking dare!!

Faith: okay moving on to next dare.

Warior4: okay next I dare Deidara to dress up like a girl, and act like one all day.

Deidara: *gapping* w-what un?!!

Faith: I'll pick the dress!

Konan: I'll do make up!

Deidara: *getting pulled away by Faith and Konan*

Deidara: someone anyone help me un!!

Hidan: *laughing* no way blondie.

Deidara: Sasori Danna un? Help un?

Sasori: you're on your own.

~10 minutes later~

Faith: *walks out of other room* please welcome the new Deidara.

Deidara: *steps out of room in pink dress, purse, high heels, and a ton of make up*

Deidara: *scowling* this is so not fair un!

Konan: you also have to act like a girl.

Deidara: *sighs* fine. Uhhh let's go shopping un!

Faith: okay awkward!

Deidara: I'm just trying to act like a girl un.

Konan: you may look like one but you sure can't act like one.

Deidara: hey un! That's mean un.

Warior4: okay I dare Pein to blow up the Rain!

Pein: *shocked* what? My village?

Warior4: yup!

Pein: never I am their God!

Faith: yeah, yeah Pein, after you do the dare I'll bring it back.

Pein: fine then but *glares* warior4 mark my words I'll get revenge.

Pein: *blows up Rain*

Rain village: *screams*

Pein: I feel so ashamed.

Faith: *sighs* one sec and it will be back.

Faith: *snaps finger*

~ the village comes back un harmed.~

Warior4: Sasori make your body so whenever you lie your nose will grow.

Sasori: what?!!

Faith: *gapping*

Sasori: do I have too?

Faith: I'm sorry Sasori you have too.

Sasori: *sighs* fine then.

~5 minutes later~

Sasori: *comes out of other room*

Faith: so did you do the dare?

Sasori: *sighs* yes I did.

Hidan: prove it then puppet boy!

Sasori: make me!

Hidan: *smirks evilly* you shouldn't have said that puppet boy.

Sasori: and why not?!

Hidan: *yells* puppet boy has a crush on Faith!!!

Sasori: I so do not!

Sasori: *nose grows*

Hidan: *laughing* you're fucking lieing!

Sasori: I do not like Faith!

Sasori: *nose grows again* ahhhh stop it!

Faith: *blushes* oh- kay moving on then. Lol

Faith: leave Sasori alone Hidan.

Hidan: fine.

Warior4: that was interesting. Okay well next I dare Itachi to use Tsukuyomi on himself.

Faith: is that even possible.?

Itachi: *shrugs* probably not but I'll try because I know it won't work.

Itachi: *concentrates*

Faith: I don't think it's going to work.

Warior4: *shrugs* well it was worth a shot.

Itachi: *screaming* no, no awww leave me alone!!!

Everyone expect Itachi: *starring shocked at Itachi* it worked!!

Faith: *backing away* I can't believe it worked.

Warior4: me too.

Warior4: okay then well last dare. This one is curtisy of Kakuzu's money. *laughs*

Kakuzu: not my wallet!!

Warior4: everyone's going to Hawaii!!

Faith: really oh my gosh!!

Deidara: *squeals* Hawaii!!

Kakuzu: my wallet!!

Sasori: what's the catch?

Warior: *shrugs* well there's six rooms so zetsu will sleep in the ground and Pein will have a room my himself.

Pein: sweet!

Hidan: what the fuck about the rest of us?!!

Warior4: room mates!!!

Warior: Hidan and Kakuzu will be room mates.

Hidan: awww come on.

Kakzu: *crying* my poor, poor wallet!!

Warior4: Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi: *still screaming*

Kisame: *sighs* fine.

Warior4: Deidara and Tobi.

Tobi: yay I get to be with Sempai!!!

Deidara: oh great.

Warior4: Konan and I.

Konan: *squeals*

Warior4: and lastly Sasori and Faith.

Sasori: do I have too, I don't want to share a room with her!!

Sasori: *nose grows*

Faith: *hugs Sasori* don't lie Danna.

Sasori: fine, I suppose I'll enjoy it *smirks*

Faith: *blushes*

Faith: okay then looks like were going to Hawaii!!!

Faith: I'll tell you how the trip went. So until next time! Keep the dares coming.


	5. welcome back Rya!

Faith: hey were back from Hawaii!!!

Sasori: it was so much fun. *smirks*

Kakuzu: *sobbing* they broke me, they broke me!!

Hidan: he was like that the whole trip! And I had to share a room with him!!

Tobi: Tobi had fun, Tobi had fun!!

Deidara: *sighs* it was okay un.

Pein: it was relaxing.

Konan: *blushes* It was amazing.

Faith: okay well I have a question for my readers.! If you want to know what happened In Hawaii just leave a review that you want to and I'll post a story on what happened in Hawaii!! So review if you want me too.

Last time:

Tobi sang dude looks like a lady in front of Deidara and Deidara flipped out on him. Lol.

Deidara had to dress up as a girl and act like one all day. He may looks like a girl but he sure can't act like one.

Zetsu ate Hidan and his sythe, and it was so funny to watch. Now Hidan's avoiding Zetsu.

Pein had to blow up the Rain. He is now upset with himself for doing that even though the Rain is okay.

Sasori had to make his body so that whenever he told a lie his nose would grow. Well Hidan tested it out and well let's just say Sasori is lieing about ummmm likeing me. *blushes*

Itachi is in shock that his Tskuyomi worked on himself and is scared to death of it now.

Faith: okay everyone welcome back Kuragari Rya!

Rya: *smirks* hey everyone I have a ton more dares today.

Tobi: hey Rya!!

Rya: *blushes* hey Tobi.

Rya: okay on to the dares. Deidara you have to be nice to Tobi for two days.

Deidara: what un! I can't do that un!!

Faith: you have to or else *evil music* the cliff!

Deidara: okay fine un!

Tobi: hey Sempai!

Deidara: hey Tobi un!

Tobi: tobi's a good boy right Sempai?

Deidara *sighs* yes Tobi's a good boy un.\

Tobi: yay Sempai thinks Tobi's a good boy!!!

Faith: how sweet.

Sasori: *video taping* this is way too good.

Faith: Sasori what are you doing.

Sasori: black mailing Deidara.

Faith: okay…. Hey wait!

Sasori: what?

Faith: can I help?

Sasori: *smirks* of coarse.

Rya: oh yeah I forgot to mention. If your not nice to Tobi, Tobi gets to hit you with a bat.

Deidara: I'll be nice un!

Rya: okay good then. Next I dare Pein you have to wear a tutu and act like a princess.

Pein: you're kidding right?!

Rya: nope sorry.

Pein: I will not do this, I will not embarrass my self.

Faith: *grabs Pein and drags him into other room*

Pein: *screaming in room* no! what is that!! Help!

Faith: *walks out of other room* all done.

Pein: * walks out in a frilly pink tutu with a tiara in head*

Hidan: *laughing* nice outfit Leader- sama.

Pein: silence Hidan!!

Faith: you also have to act like a princess.

Pein: fine then but I will get my revenge. *glares at Rya*

Rya: yeah sire you will.

Pein: what times the ball?

Faith: yet gain Awkward!

Sasori: very awkward!

Faith: *laughs* that's my word Danna!

Sasori: *stares at Faith* I know but I like saying it.

Faith: how come?

Sasori: it reminds me of someone.

Faith: who?

Sasori: someone special.

Hidan: *yells* it's you Faith!

Faith: *blushes*

Sasori: shut up Hidan or I'll turn you into a puppet!

Rya: okay next I dare Zetsu to act like Tobi for two days.

Zetsu: this should be **fun!**

White side: zetsu's a good boy!

**Black side: zetsu's a good boy!!**

Sasori: that's just creepy.

Faith: I agree.

Rya: okay then. Kakuzu you have to sing got money.

Kakzu: okay.

"I need a Winn-DixieGrocery bag full of moneyRight now to the VIP section (wosh, wosh, wosh)You got Young MulaIn the house tonight babyYeah!!Yeah!Young!Young! (wosh)Young! (wosh)Young! (wosh)Young Mula Baby!

Got money (yeah)And you know itTake it out your pocket and show it (then)Throw it (fly)This a way (fly)Thata way (fly)This a way (fly)Thata wayif you gettin' mugFrom everybody who see thatHang over the wall of the VIPLike (fly)This a way (fly)Thata way (fly)This a way (fly)Thata wayNow I was bouncing through the clubShe loved the way I did it butI see her boyfriend hatin' like a city copNow I ain't never been a chicken but my fitty cockedSay I ain't never been a chicken but my semi cockedNow where your bar at?I'm tryna rent it outAnd we so bout it bout itNow what are you about?DJ show me loveHe say my name when the music stopYoung Money Lil WayneThen the music dropI make it snowI make it flurryI make it out back tomorrow don't worryYeahYoung Wayne on them hoesA.K.A. Mr. Make It Rain On Them Hoes (Young Money)Got money (yeah)And you know itTake it out your pocket and show it (then)Throw it (fly)This a way (fly)Thata way (fly)This a way (fly)Thata wayif you Gettin' mugFrom everybody who see thatHang over the wall of the VIPLike (fly)This a way (fly)Thata way (fly)This a way (fly)Thata way(Streets)Here we go one for the moneyTwo for the showNow clap your hands if you got a bank rollLike some clap on lights in this bitchIma be clapping all nightIn this bitch (uhh hun)Lights off (uhh hun)Masks on (uhh hun)Creep Silent (uhh hun)She smiling (yeah)He muggin'Who cares, cause my goons are right hereAyeIts nothin to a big dogAnd I'm a Great DaneI wear eight chainsI mean so much iceThey yell skate Wayne!She wanna"

Faith: that was pretty good Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: thanks.

Rya: yeah pretty good. Okay next Hidan cut of your head and play basket ball with it.

Hidan: how the fuck can I play basket ball when I can't see?

Rya: *shrugs* figure it out. Just do it now!!!

Hidan: fine! *cuts of head*

Hidan: *dribbles head and falls on the floor* this is not funny.

Faith: oh yes it is!

Hidan: *tries to run but falls again* I fucking give up!

Hidan: *puts head back on*

Rya: that was good. Okay for my last dare I dare Sasori to chase Konan with huge sicors.

Konan: what?!

Sasori: what?!

Rya: *hands sicors to Sasori* here you go.

Sasori: forgive me Konan.

Konan: *screams while Sasori was chasing her.*

Faith: okay well until next time. Keep reviewing!!


	6. welcome back again litewarior4!

**Faith: hey okay so I'll get on the Hawaii chapter after this one. **

**Deidara still has to be nice to Tobi and Deidara is going crazy because of it. **

**Pein is well he's mad really, really mad about Rya's dare for him. Lol x)**

**Zetsu has been driving everyone crazy with his Tobi act, and he still has to act like Tobi today.**

**Kakuzu has been singing a lot lately and he's getting better.**

**Hidan is trying to hide ever since his embarrassing dare. **

**Konan's avoiding Sasori now even though Sasori's trying to tell Konan he's sorry about the dare.**

**Faith: that pretty much sums it up so let's welcome back Litewarior4!! *clapping***

**Warior4: *runs over and hugs Konan* **

**Konan: yay you're back.!!**

**Warior4: I missed you Konan!**

**Konan: I missed you too!**

**Warior4: I got some more dares today.**

**Hidan: I have a bad feeling about today. **

**Warior4: *smirks* well you should. **

**Warior4: first I dare Pein to go emo for today.**

**Pein: *shrugs* okay **

**~10 minutes later~ **

**Pein: *walks out of room wearing black pants with chains, black shirt with skull, cut of gloves, and eyeliner.* **

**Faith: wow.!**

**Sasori: that's pretty good Pein.**

**Pein: thank you Sasori and don't forget it's leader -Sama.**

**Sasori: *sighs* okay.**

**Faith: that's a good look for you Pein.**

**Pein: thanks. I like the new look on me *smirks***

**Warior4: okay next Deidara see if your hands can make explosive apples.**

**Deidara: *laughs* too easy, way too easy un. **

**Deidara: *makes a perfect apple out of clay.***

**Faith: *takes apple and paints it green* there now it's better. **

**Deidara: thanks I guess un.**

**Warior4: okay Deidara now you have to give the apple to Tobi.**

**Deidara: sweet un! Uhhh I mean I can't do that un.**

**Warior4: and why not.**

**Deidara: remember I have to be nice to Tobi or well I get hit with a bat un.**

**Faith: think of it as a gift from you to Tobi.**

**Deidara: okay un.**

**Deidara: *walks over to Tobi* hey Tobi.**

**Tobi: hey Sempai!!**

**Deidara: *hands Tobi clay apple* here.**

**Tobi: ooooo Sempai gave Tobi a gift. Tobi will be a good boy and eat it.**

**Tobi: *eats clay apple* thanks Sempai!!**

**Deidara: was he supposed to eat it? **

**Warior4: yup.**

**Deidara: okay then. **

**Tobi: *clutches stomach* Tobi doesn't feel good, Tobi doesn't feel good!!**

**Tobi: *runs out of room***

**Faith: okay that was weird. **

**Warior4: yeah. Okay Hidan.**

**Hidan: what? **

**Warior4: I dare you too destroy your sythe and your Jashin necklace.**

**Hidan: never in the name of Jashin - Sama!!!**

**Faith: do it or else I'll feed you to my alligators. *evil laugh***

**Everyone: *anime sweat drop***

**Hidan: does that mean the cliff *evil music***

**Hidan: ahhhh where did that music come from? **

**Faith: well every time you say cliff *evil music* the music plays.**

**Hidan: I'll do the dare as long if I can get out of one dare. **

**Faith: okay but it can't be this dare. **

**Hidan: *sighs* fine!**

**Hidan: *builds fire and throws Sythe and Jashin necklace in***

**Hidan: jashin- Sama is going to be mad at me, now I'll have to sacrifice 50 lives. **

**Faith: oh who cares. **

**Hidan; I fucking do!!**

**Faith: well I don't!**

**Hidan: shut up!**

**Faith: make me!!**

**Hidan: that's it I'm going to sacrifice you to Jashin-Sama!**

**Hidan: *grabs Faith***

**Faith: leave me alone Hidan!**

**Hidan: I'm sacrificing you right now!**

**Sasori: no you're not Hidan!! Leave her alone!**

**Hidan: make me puppet boy!**

**Sasori: *punches Hidan in the face***

**Hidan: *lets go of Faith* that hurt like hell!**

**Faith: *hugs Sasori* thank you Danna.**

**Sasori: *hugs back* your welcome Faith.**

**Warior4: wow okay. Well next Kakuzu you have to act your age.**

**Kakuzu: but I'm 92!!!**

**Warior4: act like it then!**

**Kakuzu: fine then!**

**Kakuzu: *hunches over and walks like he has a cane* who's there? I can't see without my glasses. You kids get off my lawn!!**

**Faith: okay awkward!**

**Sasori: yeah.**

**Warior4: *laughing* he's pretty good. Okay now Kisame paint your face red and your torso white.**

**Kisame: *sighs* give me the paint. **

**Faith: your giving in?**

**Kisame: yeah I'm scared of that cliff *evil music* *shudders***

**Faith: okay.**

**Kisame: *paints head red and torso white* how do I look?**

**Itachi: better.**

**Kisame: that's mean Itachi!!**

**Itachi: *shrugs* no it's funny.**

**Warior4: moving on now. Itachi glomp Tobi.**

**Itachi: but he's not in here.**

**Faith: one sec then. *yells* Tobi!! Get out here!!**

**Tobi: *walks out still holding stomach* Tobi's here!**

**Itachi: *walks over and Glomps Tobi***

**Tobi: yay Tobi feels loved. **

**Tobi: now Tobi feels sick! *runs out of room***

**Itachi: that was not fun. **

**Warior4: zetsu you have to only talk on your white side.**

**Black side: no fait!**

White side: you heard him.

White side: thanks for the dare.

Warior4: ummm no problem. I guess.

Warior4: now for my last two dares. *smirks* 

Warior4: Konan has to make out with me.

Konan: *squeals* yay. 

Warior4: oh and Sasori has to make out with Faith.

Faith: *blushes* w-what?!

Sasori: *smirking* 

Warior4 and Konan: *making out*

Hidan: *laughing* haha puppet boy. Wait your smirking? 

Deidara: Danna wants to un.

Sasori: *punches Deidara* shut up brat!

Faith: ummm.

Sasori: *smirks then walks over to Faith* it's a dare right?

Faith: *blushes* y-yeah.

Sasori: *smirks* looks like I have to do the dare.

Faith: *blushes* I- I guess you do.

Sasori: *kiss's Faith* 

Faith: *kiss's back*

~5 minutes later~

Faith: *pulls away* okay well Kurgari Rya is making a special apperance. 

Rya: hey!

Faith: okay you have one dare for now?

Rya: yup!

Faith: dare it away then. *lays on Sasori's shoulder*

Sasori: *puts arm around Faith's shoulder*

Rya: okay Tobi has to go on a date with me.

Tobi: *runs out of other room* Rya- Chan!!!

Rya: Tobi- Kun!!!

Tobi: what's the dare.

Rya: Tobi has to go on a date with me.

Tobi: Tobi will be a good boy and go.

Rya: *walks out with Tobi*

Faith: okay well until next time keep those dares coming.

Sasori: yup keep them coming.


	7. akatsuki play preperations!

Faith: okay. Hey everyone. Keep those dares coming and check out my other stories!!

Tobi and Rya had an amazing time on their date.

Pein is keeping up with his emo Image. Hey it works on him.

Deidara showed us that he can make explosive apples.

Tobi ate the explosive apple and was sick most of the chapter.

Hidan burned his Sythe and his Jashin necklace. He's gotten new ones of both and has been sacrificing people all the time. Sasori has to be with me all times, until Hidan's done sacrificing because Hidan wants to sacrifice me.

Kakuzu acted like he was 92 and he did a pretty good job at it too.

Kisame is still red faced with a white torso. When he read the paint label it said permanent paint. He's been showering all the time and it's coming off… slow.

Itachi glomed Tobi. I'm surprised Itachi knows how to Glomp people. Lol

Zetsu had to only talk on his white side, which was a little better since he was fighting with himself all the time.

Konan had a fun time making out with Warior4. *wink, wink* lol

And I think Sasori and I are together but I'm still not sure. It was like heaven kissing him. *sigh*

Faith: okay then come on in Litewarior4!!!

Konan: baby!!

Warior4: *kiss's Konan* miss me?

Konan: you bet!

Warior4: well I have a really big dare today.

Faith: a big dare…. Go ahead.

Warior4: okay the Akatsuki have to put on a play for Konaha!

Akatsuki: w-what??!!!

Faith: oh this sounds like fun.

Faith: what's the play, and who's playing what?

Warior4: the play is Avenue Q it sucks to be me.

Faith: *smirks* loving this dare!

Warior4: and here are the parts.

Pein- Bryan

Konan- Kate monster

Tobi- Nikki

Deidara- Rod

Itachi- Christmas Eve

Hidan- Princeton

Kisame: Gary Coleman

Kakuzu- ticket manager. $10 per ticket.

Zetsu- camera guy

Sasori- takes care of music

Faith and I will take care of the cues.

Faith: oh my gosh this is going to be so much fun!!!

Itachi: I have to play a girl?!

Warior4: yeah sorry.

Kakuzu: if people want to see this we'll be rich, I mean I'll be rich.!!

Konan: I guess it won't be so bad.

Deidara: at least I'm not a girl.

Tobi: Tobi likes the idea, Tobi wants to do it!!!

Kisame: ok I guess.

Pein: in front of Konaha? You're kidding right?

Warior4: nope whoever comes from Konaha will be watching you guys perform.

Sasori: *smirks* my job sounds fun.

Faith: *smirks* easy, you mean.

Sasori: *wraps arms around Faith's waist* like your isn't?

Faith: *blushes* maybe, maybe not.

Sasori: *whispers* you know you're really beautiful when you blush.

Faith: *blushes* t-thanks.

Faith: so let's get to practicing people so we can put this thing on.

Warior4: yeah this will take a while to work on.

Faith: so keep reviewing and be sure to buy your tickets for the play. Until next time.


	8. akatsuki play! Avenue Q my life sucks

~at ticket booth~

Kakuz: that will be $20.

Naruto: fine, here's the money.

Sakura: thanks for paying for my ticket.

Naruto: does this mean were on a date?

Sakura: *sighs* no Naruto.

~backstage~

Faith: *clapping* okay everyone we have a full house tonight so do your best out there!

Warior4: you have all been working well and tonight it will all pay off.

Tobi: Tobi's exicted!

Deidara: oh be quiet!

Sasori: this is going to be fun to watch.

Pein: let's just get this over with.

Faith and Warior4: *walk out onto stage*

Faith: good evening ladies and gentleman.

Warior4: tonight the Akatsuki will be putting on a play for you all to enjoy.

Faith: so sit back and enjoy our play.

Warior4 and Faith: *walk off stage and stand in front of it*

Faith: *points and curtains pull apart*

Sasori: *plays music*

Pein: *walks out of house and throws garbage away*

Konan: *walks onto stage* morning Bryan.

Pein: oh hi Kate monster.

Konan: how's life?

Pein: *sighs* disappointing.

Konan: oh what's the matter?

Pein: a catering company laid me off.

Konan: oh I'm sorry.

Pein: me too. I mean look at me! 10 years out of collage and I always thought…

Konan: what?

Pein: no it sounds stupid.

Konan: oh come on!

Sasori: *plays music*

Pein: *singing* when I was little I though I…

Konan: what?

Pein: *turns towards crowd* a big comedian on late night t .v.

Konan: *makes a face* oh.

Pein: and now I'm 32 and as you can see I'm not!

Konan: nope!

Pein: *throws hands up* oh well… it sucks to be me.

Konan: *shakes head* no…

Pein: it sucks to be broken, unemployed, and turning 33! *looks at Konan*

Pein: it sucks to be me. *walks up stairs* *stops singing*

Konan: you think your life sucks?

Pein:*going up stairs* oh I think so.

Konan: well your problems aren't so bad.

Sasori: *plays music*

Konan: *singing* I'm kind of pretty. *flips hair*

Konan: *smirks* and pretty dang smart.

Pein: *nodding head* you are. *walks down stairs*

Konan: *stops singing* thanks.

Konan: *singing* I like romantic things, like music and parks.

Konan: *looks at Pein* and as you know I have a gigantic butt, so I don't have a boyfriend. *turns away*

Konan: crap! *stomps foot* it sucks to be me!

Pein: *not singing* me too.

Konan: *still singing* it sucks to be me.

Pein: *singing* it sucks to be Ryan.

Konan: *throws hands up* it sucks to be Kate!

Pein and Konan: 8looking at audience*

Pein: to not have a job.

Konan: to not have a boyfriend.

Pein and Konan: it sucks to be me!

*Deidara and Tobi walk out*

Pein: *stops singing* hey, hey Nikki, Rod. Can you settle something for us

Pein: do you have a second?

Tobi: *nods head* certainly.

Konan: whose life sucks more, Ryan's or mine?

Deidara and Tobi: *point at each other* ours!!

Sasori: *starts music*

Deidara: *singing* we live together un.

Tobi: *singing* where closet people can get.

Deidara: *rolls eyes* we may be best of buddies un.

Tobi: since the first day we met!

Deidara: so he knows lot's of ways to make me really upset un!

Deidara: *turning towards Pein and Konan* he's an aggrivation un.

Deidara: *looking at Tobi* you do such things, like ironing your underwear un!

Tobi: *walks over to Pein and Konan* it sucks to be me!

Deidara: *walks over to Pein and Konan* no it sucks to be me un!

Konan: *singing* it sucks to be me.

Pein: *singing* it sucks to be me.

All 4: it sucks to be me, is there anybody here that doesn't suck more than it sucks to be me! *dancing around*

Itachi: *walks out of house*

Itachi: why are you all so happy? *dressed like a girl*

Everyone: *looks at Itachi*

Tobi: cause our lives suck.

Itachi: you think your lives suck? *walks down stairs*

Everyone: yeah.

Itachi: I'm hearing you correctly?

Itachi: *in middle of stage*

Sasori: *starts music*

Itachi: *singing* I was coming to this country for opportunity.

Itachi: try working in Chinese restraunt.

Itachi: but I am Japanese, with hard work I earn a lot.

Itachi: and now I'm okay but I have an unemployed husband. *walks over to Pein*

Itachi: *hits Pein* it sucks to be me!

Itachi: it sucks to be me.

Itachi: it sucks to be me.

Hidan: *walks in*

Everyone: *stops singing*

Pein: oh hey there.

Hidan: I'm sorry to bother you but I'm looking for a place to live.

Itachi: why are you all the way out here?

Hidan: *points* well I started over there but everything was out of my price range. *looking around*

Hidan: and this neighbor hood looks so nice.

Pein: *walking over to Hidan* you'll need to talk to Gary.

Pein: let me get him.

Hidan: oh thank you.

Pein: *yelling* yo Gary!!

Kisame: I'm coming, I'm coming. *walking over*

Hidan: oh my gosh your Gary Coleman!

Kisame: yes I am.

Sasori: *starts music*

Kisame: *singing* I was the cutest one on t .v.

Kisame: I made a billion dollars that my parents stole from me. My life was over when I hit puberty.

Kisame: but I'm here fixing the toilets on Avenue Q.

Everyone too Kisame: it sucks to be you.

Konan: you win.

Pein: I feel better now.

Kisame: go ahead, people stopping and you two asking *crosses arms* what you talking about Willas?

Everyone too Kisame: it sucks to be you.

Everyone: here on Avenue Q. here with our friends too. Our dreams come true we live on Avenue Q. with you we live on Avenue Q.

Tobi: you got to love it.

Everyone: we live on Avenue Q.

Kisame: *jingles keys* here's your keys.

Everyone: welcome to Avenue Q. *poses*

Sasori: *stops music*

Crowd: *clapping and yelling.*

~backstage~

Faith: that was amazing you guys.

Tobi: tobi did good!

Deidara: it was kind of fun un.

Itachi: yeah I guess.

Konan: I enjoyed it!

Warior4: that was amazing you guys!

Pein: we know.

Faith: well that's the end of the play. Tell me what you thought of it and keep those reviews coming. Oh and read my other stories and leave reviews on those too. Love you all.!!


	9. if you were gay starring tobi and dei

Faith: okay everyone hey!

Disclaimor: I don't own anything in this story. Even though I wish I did.

Warior4: *runs in* hey guys.

Faith: hey so you have another dare?

Warior4: yeah this time Deidara and Tobi have to put on a skit for the whole Akatsuki..

Tobi: yay Tobi gets to put on a skit with Sempai!!

Deidara: what's the skit un?

Warior4: if you were Gay.

Deidara: what un?!

Faith: *hands Tobi and Deidara scripts* now go learn your lines.

Tobi: *runs out of room*

Deidara: *grumbles and walks out of room*

Sasori: I have a feeling this is going to be good.

Faith: me too Danna.

~2 hours later~

Tobi: *yells from other room* were ready!!

Faith: okay and action!

Deidara: *walks out of other room*

Dei: ahhh

Dei: an afternoon alone with my favorite book Broadway show's of the 1940's.

Dei: no roommate to bother me.

Dei: how could it get any better than this?

Tobi: *runs in* oh hey Rod!

Dei: hey Nikki. *sighs*

Tobi: hey Rod you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning!

Tobi: this guy was smiling at me…. And talking to me…

Dei: that's very interesting..

Tobi: he was being really friendly.

Dei: *looking bored*

Tobi: and I think he was coming onto me.

Dei: *sweat drop*

Tobi: I think he might've though I was gay. *points to himself*

Dei: ahem. So. Uh. Why are you telling me this?

Dei: why should I care?

Dei: I don't care.

Dei: what did you have for lunch today?

Tobi: oh you don't have to get all defensive about it. Rod…

Dei: *yells* I'm not getting defensive!!

Tobi: *very scared*

Dei: what do I care about some gay guy you met? Okay?

Dei: I'm trying to read.

Tobi: oh, I didn't mean anything by it I just think it's something we should be able to talk about it.

Dei: I don't want to talk about it Nikki!

Dei: this conversation is over!!

Tobi: *sad*

Tobi: yeah but Rod…

Dei: *yells* it's over!!!

~music starts~

Tobi: well okay but just so you know…

Tobi: *singing* if you were gay. *points to Dei*

Tobi: that'd be okay.

Dei: _calm down Deidara…. Un…_

Tobi: I mean cause hey I'd like you anyway. *points*

Tobi: cause if you see if you were me..

Dei: *bored*

Tobi: I would feel free to say that I was gay.

Dei: *in emo cloud* (lol)

Tobi: but I'm not gay.

Dei: *crying*

Dei: Nikki please I am trying to read!!!!

Tobi: *walks over to Dei*

Dei: what?!?!

Tobi: if you were queer.

Dei: ughhh Nikki!

Tobi: I'd still be here.

Dei: Nikki I'm trying to read this book!

Tobi: year after year.

Tobi: because you are dear to me.

Dei: *upset*

Tobi: and I know that.

Dei: ahhhh!!!

Tobi: you would accept me too.

Dei: what?!

Dei: I would!?!?

Tobi: if I told you today.

Tobi: hey guess what I'm gay! But I'm not gay.

Tobi: I'm happy just being with you.

Dei: *sigh* I miss Sasori Danna un.

Tobi: so what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?

Dei: *gasps* Nikki!!! That's gross!!!

Tobi: no it's not!

Tobi: if you were gay. I'd shout hooray! *throws arms up*

Dei: I'm not listening!

Tobi: and hear I stay.

Dei: la la la la la!!!

Tobi: but I wouldn't get in your way.

Dei: *screams*

Tobi: you cac count on be to always be…

Dei: _what did I do to deserve this?!_

Tobi: beside you everyday to tell you it's okay.

Dei: _maybe I should bomb myself. It'd be artistic. _

Tobi: you were just born that and as they say it's In your DNA you're gay!!!

Dei: *angry* but I'm not gay!!!

Tobi: if you were gay.

Dei: ahhhhh!!!

Tobi: *runs out of room*

Everyone: *clapping and cheering*

Deidara: *smiling* thank you un, thanks you un.

Tobi: *walks back into room* Tobi had fun!!

Sasori: pretty good brat.

Deidara: thank you Danna un.

Waarior4: that was great!

Tobi: thank you.

Sasori: but I got confused on one part.

Faith: what part was it Danna?

Sasori: when Deidara said he missed Sasori Danna.

Warior4: oh uhhhh yeah about that.

Faith: you die in the series. *crying*

Sasori: w-what!!!

Faith: *hugs Saori* don't die!!

Sasori: I won't I promise.

Faith: Deidara when you and Sasori capture Garra and are about to fight Naruto, stay with Sasori Dei!

Deidara: okay un.

Faith: yay Danna's not going to die!!

Sasori: I'd never leave you.

Faith: you're so sweet. *kiss's Sasori*

Faith: okay well until next time. Send more dares!


	10. welcome Luna

Faith: I am so so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been so busy. I'm working on the Hawaii chapter so that'll be up soon. Yay me.

Faith: Sasori do the disclaimer please. *smiles at Sasori*

Sasori: anything for you. *smirks at Faith*

Sasori: Faith does not own the Akatsuki.

Faith: thank you Sasori you're the best. *hugs Sasori*

Last time Deidara and Tobi put on the if you were gay skit and rocked it. Lol

Faith: okay today we'll be having three people but not at once

Faith: first is Litewarior4!!!

Warior4: hey Konan!!

Konan: I'm so happy your back

Warior4: okay today I have a to of dares. *laughs evilly*

Akatsuki: o.O

Faith: ooh dares!!

Warior4: Tobi leave for a second

Tobi: Tobi'll be a good boy and leave

Tobi: *skips out*

Warior4: okay Deidara you have to call Tobi pumpkin head

Dei: sweet un

Faith: Tobi, be a good boy and come back out here.

Tobi: *skips in*

Dei: hey pumpkin head un

Tobi: hi Sempai!!

Dei: o.O

Faith: well it looks like Tobi's not phased by it

Warior4: draught.

Warior4: oh well, next Pein you have to sing pain by Three Days Grace

Pein: a song named after me, I'm honored

Faith: *whispers to Warior4* should we tell him that song's pain is spelled differently?

Warior4: *whispers back* nah let him think it's his song so he'll sing it

Pein: Pain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allif You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only oneI'll take you by the handAnd I'll show you a world that you can understandThis life is filled with hurtWhen happiness doesn't workTrust me and take my handWhen the lights go out you will understandPain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allPain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allAnger and agonyAre better than miseryTrust me I've got a planWhen the lights go off you will understandPain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allPain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothingRather feel painI know (I know I know I know I know)That you're woundedYou know (You know you know you know)That I'm here to save youYou know (You know you know you know you know)I'm always here for youI know (I know I know I know)That you'll thank me laterPain, without lovePain, can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allPain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allPain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allRather feel pain than nothing at allRather feel pain

Pein: *bows* thank you, thank you

Akatsuki: *clapping*

Faith: that was really good Pein

Pein: well it is a song fit for me

Faith: I agree

Warior4: I'm impressed

Warior4: okay next Zetsu you have to spray yourself with DDT

Zetsu: what?** not happening!!**

Faith: sorry Zetsu you have too

Zetsu: **I will kill you for this, **you'll pay

Zetsu: *sprays himself with DDT*

Zetsu: awwww, **it burns!!**

Warior4: *laughing head off*

Faith: *laughing*

Zetsu: *goes to corner in agony*

Tobi: Zetsu - San are you okay?

Zetsu: no, **leave me alone!! **

Warior4: this next one if for Hidan *grins*

Hidan: I have a bad feeling about this.

Warior4: you have to paint your hair purple than wear sliver contacts

Hidan: but I won't be sexy any more

Faith: you never were Hidan!!

Hidan: *walks over to Faith*

Hidan: say that again!!

Faith: *gets close to Hidans face* you were never sexy Hidan!

Hidan: *grabs Faith*that's it I'm sacrificing you to Jashin -Sama!

Sasori: let her go Hidan or I'll turn you into a puppet

Faith: *smiles*

Hidan: *glares* make me puppet boy

~five minutes later~

Hidan: *running for his life*

Sasori: *controlling a puppet* you know you should just give up and let me turn you into a puppet

Faith: *eating popcorn* this is good

Faith: hey you want some popcorn?

Warior4: *grabs popcorn* yummy. :]

Pein: ENOUGH!!

Sasori and Hidan: *looking at Pein*

Pein: Hidan do that dare, and Sasori I know you were protecting your girlfriend but put the puppet away

Sasori: *puts puppet away and walks over to Faith* I won't let him hurt you

Faith: I know you want *hugs Sasori*

Sasori: *smirks*

Hidan: *paints hair purple and puts in sliver contacts*

Faith: *laughing* you look so stupid

Hidan: *glares*

Faith: oh go sit in an emo corner Hidan

Hidan: fine I will!!

Itachi: *yells from emo corner* this is my corner, all mine

Everyone expect Itachi: o.O

Warior4: okay then moving on to the next dare, Kakuzu has to take all of the threads out of his body for a whole day

Kakuzu: okay fine

Kakuzu: *takes out threads*

Faith: he looks normal now

Hidan: wow is that really you Kakuzu?

Kakuzu: yup

Warior4: lastly Konan has to play 30 minutes in heaven with me :]

Konan: *squeals* okay

Warior4: oh same goes for Sasori and Faith

Sasori: *smirks* shall we go then?

Faith: *blushes* y- yeah.

Faith: *whispers to Warior4* I owe you one

Warior4: *whispers back* okay lol

~ 3o minutes later~

Faith: *walks out of closet* okay well we have another reviewer

Sasori: *walks out of closet*

Faith: welcome back Kurgari Rya!!

Rya: hey everyone!!

Tobi: Rya- Chan!!

Rya: Tobi- Kun!!

Rya: I had so much fun on the date Tobi *blushes*

Tobi: Tobi did too!!

Rya: well I have a ton of dares today

Faith: can't wait!

Rya: Pein has to act like a preppy girl for two days

Pein: I am not a girl!!

Faith: that's why your acting like one

Pein: okay fine

Rya: next Hidan has to use the "fuck you no Jutsu" on Pein

Hidan: what's that?

Rya: it's my Jutsu where objects appear out of no where and hurt the person targeted at.

Pein: oh you better not girlfriend

Hidan: o.O

Faith: nice Pein

Pein: I know right? *girly voice*

Hidan: I'll enjoy this

Hidan: fuck you No Jutsu! *points at Pein*

Pein: *getting hit* I broke a nail

Faith: o.O

Hidan: o.O

Rya: o.O

Rya: umm okay, next has to be chased by more siccors

Konan: this is so not fair.

Konan: *running from floating siccors*

Faith: poor Konan

Rya: *laughing*

Rya: Kakuzu you have to give all your money to an Akatsuki member and watch them spend it

Kakuzu: no my poor money

Kakuzu: but I suppose I'll give it to Tobi since he's a good boy and he won't spend it

Faith: oh good plan Kakuzu *trying not to laugh*

Kakuzu: here Tobi *hands money* be a good boy and keep my money

Tobi: ooh Tobi won't spend it cause Tobi will be a good boy

Faith: *whispers to Tobi* Kakuzu wants you to spend it

Tobi: really?

Faith: yup

Tobi: okay Tobi'll be a good boy and do what Kakuzu wants

Faith: that's a good boy *trying not to laugh*

Rya: *listening to Tobi and Faith* okay next Deidara has to act and dress like a cheerleader for two days

Dei: what un? I've already dressed like a girl un, why a cheerleader

Sasori: well you got sprit brat *smirks*

Dei: not that kind of sprit Danna un

Sasori: *chuckling*

Faith: I have the perfect cheerleading outfit!!

Konan: and I can do the hair!

Dei: *getting dragged away* this is starting to get annoying un

~10 minutes later~

Faith and Konan: please introduce the one the only Akatsuki's cheerleader!!

Dei: *walks out in a red and black skirt and a red and black top with a black bow in his hair*

Sasori: you sure can pull that off brat

Dei: shut up Danna un

Faith: you look nice Deidara

Dei: thanks for trying to cheer me up un *sulking*

Dei: I'm going to the emo corner un.

Itachi: *in emo corner* my Emo corner!!!

Dei: share it un!

Itachi: no it's mine!!

Dei: but I want it now un

Itachi: go find another one!

Dei: fine un!

Itachi: Hn…

Faith: that was a little weird

Sasori: very weird

Rya: Zetsu I dare you to eat plants

Zetsu: but plants are our friends!

Faith: eat them or else the… cliff *evil music*

Zetsu: **fine!**

Zestu: *eats plant while crying*

Faith: poor Zetsu

Rya: *laughing* he's eating his own kind

Faith: *laughing* yeah he is

Rya: okay lastly, Tobi you have to kiss me on the lips. *blushes*

Tobi: if Tobi does the dare, does that make him a good boy?

Rya: a very good boy

Tobi: *lifts mask up and reveals lips*

Rya: *walks over to Tobi*

Tobi: *kiss's Rya*

Rya: *squeals*

Faith: aw that's so sweet

Sasori: *kiss's Faith*

Faith: *blushes*

Sasori: *pulls away* was that sweet?

Faith: the sweetest.

Sasori: *smirks*

Faith: okay we have a new review today. Please welcome XXlunafurXX!!

Luna: hello, it's nice to be here

Faith: well I'm glad I have a new reviewer

Luna: I have one dare today

Faith: okay go for it

Luna: Deidara has to go on a date with me

Deidara: okay un

Luna: why is he in a cheerleading outfit?

Deidara: it was a dare un

Luna: *nods slowly*

Luna: well come on Dei let's go

Dei: okay un

Luna: *walks out with Dei*

Faith: well that ends the chapter today . Please keep reviewing and I'll have the Hawaii chapter up soon. Thank you to everyone that's reviewed.


End file.
